buffsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
The News at 5:35
The News at 5:35 is a news program that the characters watch on TV in Sonic Plush Adventures. The news is run by a dolphin named Dolphy McFin and has two other reporters that interview witnesses; Hearing Turtle and Terry, an outdoors news reporter. The News at 5:35 has the iMovie song "Broadcast News Long" on a constant loop running through it. However, in Fix It (Nuke It Pt. 2), the News at 5:35 uses "NewsSting" by Kevin MacLeod instead. It is unknown if this is the new theme song or not. Jobs on The News at 3:35 Reporters Dolphy McFin '''is a Bottlenose Dolphin that is the main news reporter of "The News at 5:35". He usually starts off the news by telling its viewers the top headlines, such as "Bank Robbed of Nearly 1 million rings". Interviewers '''Hearing Turtle is an interviewer who, despite his name, is deaf. His full name is "Hearing Turtle who can't hear". Terry is an interviewer who talks to witnesses and victims. His real species is unknown, as the only video he appeared in, he was mutated into a rainbow fish by nuclear radiation. List of News Reports Bank Robbed of Nearly 1 Million Rings The first ever news report aired on the episode "Knuckles the Crime Scene Investigator", where the Knuckles himself was told to turn on the news by his boss. Dolphy McFin the news reporting Bottlenose Dolphin appears behind a desk, along with the headline "Bank Robbed of Nearly 1 Million Rings" written below onscreen in an orange banner. A few seconds later, it cuts to three CCTV footage clips: the first one is of a mysterious black glove of the criminal and a black briefcase, the second one shows the criminal's hand locking the black case and the third clip shows the criminal making off with the case full of rings. It then cuts to a live video of a witness who saw the thief; a pair of talking shoes, who faints when upset, explaining that the criminal he saw had black hands, black feet and is grey all over and had a black chest and was apparently "glowing". The shoes then faint out of sadness and worry. The news report then ends. Knuckles Reported Missing The second news report is seen in the Sonic Plush Adventure episode "Adventure Time!" Dolphy McFin is seen as a different dolphin in this report, as the plush used for his role is a pale blue dolphin with pink cheeks. He also has a shorter nose, making him look like a porpoise, but the pink markings on his back make him look like an orca whale. The orange banner says "Knuckles Reported MISSING!". Dolphy McFin then begins to tell the viewers that Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails have reported Knuckles the Echidna, who's ironically a Crime Scene Investigator, missing. It then cuts to Hearing Turtle (who cannot hear), a turtle with an orange shell covered with hexagons, and has cream skin with brown patterns on it. He cannot hear Dolphy telling him that he's now live. When Tails tells him the details, the turtle does not get the information, much to Tails' annoyance. The news cameraman then tells the Hearing Turtle, who's name turns out to be "Jack" to get Tails off of the air after the two tail fox requests for another news interviewer. It then cuts back to Dolphy McFin, who, due to the lack of information, ends the news report. Because of Hearing Turtle aka Jack being deaf, this does not give the News much information, and this renders the News Report useless. This forces Sonic and Tails to go and search for Knuckles themselves, Sonic telling Tails that it was the "least informative newscast ever". Nuclear Missiles Strike Earth This news report appears in the Sonic Plush Adventure episode "Fix It (Nuke It Pt. 2)". The news report in this episode is about the Global Nuke Aftermath, the effects of Tactical Nukes that have been launched on Earth, and that Sonic is supposedly the one to blame. In this news report, the style of the news program has been redesigned, having a red banner instead of the old orange one, and now only says "Breaking" instead of "Breaking News". The banner also doesn't just feature the report name, but also a quote. In this case, it is "What will become of us?" A blue logo saying "The News at 3:35" is also visible in the top right corner. In this report, the original grey Bottlenose Dolphin plushie returns, but now has a deeper voice due to SpinDashpro's voice breaking. As usual, he tells you some details on the event. He tells the viewers that Earth has been devastated by tactical nukes, how the radiation is mutating all of Earth's inhabitants, how the world has declared war on each other, and that Sonic is supposedly responsible. Dolphy McFin then explains that it is too dangerous to go outside, due to the radiation. It then cuts to a field outside where Terry, an interviewer is trying to get some information out of what appears to be a red pikmin. As it turns out, due to the radiation, Terry has been mutated into a rainbow fish, as he says he "feels like a fish out of water", and the red pikmin victim himself says that he used to be yellow, and also was not a pikmin. It then cuts back to Dolphy McFin, who has now been mutated into a Great White Shark by the nuclear radiation that is beginning to spread into peoples' homes, and he does not notice that he has himself mutated, ironically telling the viewers that it could happen to anyone. The news report then ends. Music used on the News at 5:35 (To play the music, click on the play button, and then use the space bar to play/pause the selected song) Broadcast News - iMovie NewsStinger - Kevin Macleod Trivia * Jack is Hearing Turtle's real name * The News Dolphin did not get his name until the third news report about the nuclear fallout in "Fix It" * The news cameraman telling the Hearing Turtle to get Tails off of the air after the two tail fox requests for another news interviewer suggests that Terry, the other interviewer in future reports, was not hired yet. * In the second report, a blue dolphin plush was used instead of the grey Bottlenose Dolphin one for Dolphy * It is not yet known what creature Terry is supposed to be, as his first appearance was as a mutant Category:Areas